From Yesterday
by twelve nights
Summary: Jacob Black's obsession with creating his android named E.D.W.A.R.D. caused the break up of him and his girlfriend, Bella Swan. But, what happens when Bella meets a mysterious golden eyed man 9 months later? AU, Not all human. One-Shot. With Swearing!


**From Yesterday**

_**A One-Shot**_

**BELLA'S POV**

I ran down the stairs, hearing the familiar sound of Jacob's tools. _God! When is he gonna ever stop with that robotic shit of his! This isn't 2018 for heaven's sake!_

"Jacob. It's 16:08. When will you stop making that stupid robot of your's!" I exclaimed as I entered his workplace.

Various sketches and prototypes of Jake's robot were taped to the wall. The room's chocolate brown walls looked black in the dimly lit room. Jacob sat by his drawing table, with _another_ design of 'E.D.W.A.R.D.'

I rolled my eyes. "You can't work on that _thing_ all night."

His big, tanned hand froze. He slowly turned to me, his dark eyes blazing. "What did you call E.D.W.A.R.D.?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean that stupid non-living crap of your's?" I pushed.

He quickly stood up; he ran his fingers through his long, dark brown hair. "Fuck, Bella! Why do you like to insult my prototypes of androids, huh? This is the future. It isn't 2004 anymore! Get your head out of the past and into the future!"

"What the hell are you talking about Jacob! You're the one who's blowing me off for this stupid E.D.W.A.R.D. freak! He isn't even real! I want you to choose now; Your robotic creature, or me?"

His eyes shifted back and forth between his sketches and me. _What are you thinking of, Jake? _

"E.D.W.A.R.D."

**JACOB'S POV.**

_3 Months Later . . . _

This is finally it. I, Jacob Black, will see my android, E.D.W.A.R.D., become real. Hah! I remember my Professor say that I wouldn't make it! Look at me! Jacob fucking Black's android is here! Beat that Professor Grady and . . . Bella.

Fuck. The pain in my chest is back. It killed me to pick E.D.W.A.R.D. over my own girlfriend. But, Bella didn't support me; she didn't support me when no one did. Certainly, E.D.W.A.R.D. would. He would be there when no one would; exactly why I created him.

"OK, Jacob. Your moment's here. Are you sure you want to do this?" Leah asked, holding the remote that would control my future.

_This is what you wanted, Jacob. No turning back now. What about Bella? Do you really care about her?_

I closed my eyes. _She didn't support you when you needed her. Who says that she would now?_ I ran my fingers through my short, black hair (I cut it short after Bella and I broke up).

I looked at Leah, her dark eyes were staring at me.

"Yes. I am sure as hell." I assured her.

Her eyebrows raised then she controlled the joystick, pushing a few buttons.

The machines grew wild; various lights went up in different colours like blue, green, red, and yellow. Then there he was. My android on the table, his eyes closed.

He looks _exactly_ like Prototype 379. Prototype 379 won out of 400 of them. Some looked like Brad Pitt, some looked like Megan Fox. Even some looked like the crazy old lady who lives down the street.

But we decided that he looks like, well a pretty much laidback guy but that stood out. E.D.W.A.R.D. has messy bronze hair and golden eyes. He has a lanky figure with a bit of muscle. The girls decided on the look of 'Edward', us guys just sat and watched them make their decision.

Edward's eyes opened, revealing golden eyes, just like how the girls wanted it. I heard a few gasps and I saw a few mouths drop, one of them being mine.

He's real. He's fucking real.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Where am I? Behind my shut eyes, I saw a lot of lights flashing. I slowly opened them and I saw a . . . science laboratory? There were a lot of machines and computers and drawings on the wall of some guy.

I looked around. All these people in lab coats stared at me, some with their mouths dropped. I raised an eyebrow that caused gasps. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic.

"Y-You're alive." Some Indian guy asked.

"Of course I am." I laughed sarcastically. Of course I'm alive, idiots.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was shifting their gaze between Mr. Slumdog Millionaire and I. Then, they cheered. They fucking cheered!

"Congratulations Jacob!" One of them said.

"Oh my God! Edward is so fucking hot!" Another exclaimed.

"When are we running the tests?"

Two people came up to the stage and unstrapped me from whatever I was on. I stood up and gazed around the room. Wow.

"OK, Edward. No questions for now. We have to run some tests."

_Tests?_ I thought as he led me to a darkly lit hallway.

_6 Months Later . . ._

"When will you get this right, Edward! It has been six long months and yet you can't do this!" One of the scientists, Jane, asked.

I pulled my hair. _When will I get out of this hellhole! I wanna live my life the way I want to!_

"Whatever." She sighed. "Take a break. I'll go talk to Jacob for a while."

I looked up to see her leave, leaving the door ajar.

"Jacob, I don't know what's wrong with him! We've been testing him for months and there's still something wrong with him!"

"I know, I know. Let's just test him for a while and if we can't find out what's wrong with him, we create a new android."

"Edward costs millions of dollars! We can't just waste all of it!"

"We'll disassemble him, sell some parts, and re-create another model. No biggie."

_What the! They just can't do that!_ I quickly stood up, looking around. The door's guarded. Amazing.

"Hey Peter, I . . . um . . . need your help!" I called for the security guard.

Peter came in, his green eyes confused. "What is it, Edward?"

"I think there's something under the couch, man. Can you look under there for me?" I asked.

"Uh . . . sure." He said, bending over the floor.

_Here's my chance_. I hit him with a vase of flowers then took his gun and ran out of the testing room.

"Hey! He's getting away!" I heard Jane scream.

I ran faster, twisting and turning around. I saw a manhole and jumped into it. Hah. Perfect.

_Almost there . . . I see a light! _I picked up my pace to the light and climbed out.

_Wow._ I was in the city. The bright sun shined over the tall buildings. There were a lot of people walking in and out of the different buildings.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. That's when I saw the truck of the Institute of Robotics and BioCybernetics.

I ran the other way and across the street. But, I was hit by a red car. _Just great._

"Oh my gosh! I am so freaking sorry! Here, let me help you up." An angelic voice said followed by footsteps moving closer.

I quickly stood up and pointed the gun at her. _Wow. Gorgeous_. 

Her big, brown eyes looked alarmed. And her mahogany hair flowed just below her shoulders. Her skin was porcelain and lips a ruby red. _Beautiful, indeed._

I moved my target from her to the truck. I shot the tires which caused it to stop moving.

"Get in the car." I told the angel.

She nodded then got in, I followed after.

"Where to?" She asked, placing her hands on the wheel.

"Out of here." I answered before she quickly drove out of there.

**BELLA'S POV**

_Out of all the places to take a stranger, I had to take him to my own home. _

The mysterious guy with golden eyes tied me up in Jake's former workplace. I haven't been down here for months. I didn't even bother to clear out the drawings of his robot that looked exactly like Mystery Man.

_Wait. _ I looked at all the sketches. What if Mysterious man _is _a robot? I noticed the scalpel on the table and I reached out to get it to cut the ropes.

"Black residence. Jacob speaking." The familiar voice of Jacob rang through my eyes.

"Jake." I whispered in relief. "It's Bella. You have got to help me. I think your robot's kidnapping me."

"Edward? Fuck. OK, where exactly are you right now?" He asked sternly.

"I'm at—" I started but I was cut off by Mystery Man's voice.

"What do you think you're doing? Get upstairs!" He commanded.

I dropped the phone and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I looked around. _The attic!_

I went up the folding staircase and into the attic. I could just escape by the window.

_Almost there . . . _

"Bella!"

_What! _I slipped and fell but someone managed to pull me up before I fell off the roof.

I looked up and gasped. "Thanks, uhh . . ."

"Edward."

"Right." I nodded curtly. I thought he would change his name by now.

He led me into the kitchen and told me his story. _Aha! _I was right about him being Jake's robot. Apparently, the scientists at the IRBC couldn't find out why they couldn't predict his actions so they planned on destroying him and re-creating him.

"That sucks." I commented.

He nodded and flashed a smile. _Did I mention he was good looking?_ His hair was unruly and a weird shade of brown, like bronze. And his golden eyes are amazing. He's lean with a bit of muscle that was just right.

We heard tires screeching and he looked out the window. "Let's get out of here." He told me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I nodded. I led him to the back exit but we I stopped when I saw Jacob holding up his gun thing-y.

"Jake." I breathed. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He aimed the gun at Edward.

But as he was about to pull down the trigger, Edward pushed him. "Run!"

I ran to my bedroom with him by my side.

I placed my keys on the palm of his hands. He looked at me with confusion. "Go Edward. Save yourself."

He looked at me with a feeling that I couldn't pinpoint. He got the keys then enveloped me in a hug.

I gazed into his eyes when I pulled away. "Go Edward. They're gonna be here any second now."

He nodded then jumped off my balcony.

"Bella! Open the door or else we're gonna have to tear it down!" I heard Jacob's voice yell.

_Oh shit._

**JACOB'S POV**

_5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ._

I nodded at Felix who kicked the door like it was a cardboard box. We looked around the room and it was . . . empty.

Felix and the others proceeded to look around Bella's room as I walked out to the balcony where Bella and I would spend our evenings.

That's when I saw Bella's car fading in the distance.

**END.**

**PLEASE READ THIS. :D**

Hey guys Cody here. ;D And most of you guys are probably thinking "What. Was. That?" So, I thought that I should explain it to you guys. But, let me get things straight here.

1. I was inspired by jaydee227's video on YouTube. If you have seen it, don't tell me that I stole her idea. I was **inspired** by it. Inspired is different from copying.

2. I know this was a series but I thought that it would be too short to be. So, then I thought a mini-series. But then it would be a teeny-tiny mini series. So I decided that it would be a one-shot.

3. I can handle constructive criticism, but being downright mean. That is not cool.

OK. We got those shit straight. Now here's the kinda summary:

This story is set around 2030 (Yesssss . . . the FUTUREEEEE!). Bella and Jacob have been dating since High School. Now at 23 and living together, Bella is getting fed up with Jacob and his obsession with creating his android called E.D.W.A.R.D. So, yeah. She breaks up with him and makes him move out.

Soon, Jacob's work has been noticed by the Institute of Robotics and BioCybernetics (aka IRBC). And for 3 months they have been preparing for E.D.W.A.R.D.

Then . . . it's ALIVEEEEE! Edward now exists but there's a problem with him; they made him _too_ human (Is that possible?). Now, they couldn't predict what would happen. So, the IRBC decided that they would disassemble him, sell some parts to get more and re-create him with a whole different name. (Probably J.A.M.E.S.? lol)

Edward didn't want that. So, he escaped and now they're after him. As a huge coincidence, he gets hit by Bella's car. Then he holds her hostage in her place.

She soon realizes that Edward is Jake's creation. So, she tells Jacob but she got caught by Edward when she was on the phone with him.

She tried to escape by the roof but she slipped and almost fell, luckily Edward was there to save her. He tells his story but was interrupted by the IRBC coming into his house.

Bella leads him to the back entrance but –gasp- Jacob's there! He was about to suck the energy Edward has with his special gun made for androids but Edward pushes him as he was about to pull the trigger.

So, they went to Bella's bedroom and she convinced him to take her car. When the IRBC were about to break into Bella's room, she jumps down the balcony and into the car with Edward.

When Jake and the IRBC people break into Bella's room it's surprisingly empty. But, only Jake sees that Bella and Edward have escaped together.

PHEW! I'm outta breath now. :)) That's it guys. =)) please review. :D

Cody. :)


End file.
